


How to Be Dead

by domluver



Series: Demons [7]
Category: Benedict Cumerbatch, British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domluver/pseuds/domluver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict and Waverly try to repair their relationship. While Benedict wants to confront Tom and figure out what role that he plays in Waverly's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Be Dead

 

“Waverly,” Benedict breathed out. His voice left him as he could only stare at her standing in front of him. She was calm and smiling. Her hair was shorter, with more red streaks. It was haloed around her head with wisps curled and two braids pulled back her bangs. She was breath taking. He scanned down her body, her crisp white work shirt and black slacks. Waverly was still working at the restaurant. A weight lifted from Ben's shoulders, he thought he cost her her job. He gripped the door tightly, he couldn't think of anything to say to her.

“Ben?” Waverly asked quietly as she reached her hand up to cup his face.

“What are you,” He paused he couldn't organize his thoughts.

“Yes,” She smiled running her thumb along his cheekbone.

“What are you doing here?” He finished.

“I figured I would just stop by,” She shrugged lamely dropping her hand when he didn't warm to the touch.

“But I was in the states, how did you know I would be back today?”

“Honestly I have just been coming up here for the last couple of days trying to see if you were back yet,” Waverly flushed head to toe and couldn't look Benedict in the eye.

Benedict reached out his hand and gripped her lightly before pulling her in for a tight hug. Obviously Tom had been the one to talk to her about this, and tell him he was still out of the country. He was going to wait to say anything until she did, why would he ruin this by bringing up her boyfriend. Waverly felt good in his arms, he was holding her so tightly he felt like he would break her. Her laughter in his ears was music as he felt her run her hands through his short hair. Ben released a full body shiver, as he finally let her go.

“I think we should talk,” He grinned at her.

“I think we should,” Waverly agreed still running her fingers through his hair. She smiled and cocked her head to the side. Studying it, pulling at strands lightly testing it's length. “You cut your hair.”

“I told you I had to,” Ben grinned reaching around her to shut the door.

“It suits you,” She nodded as Ben led her to his couch. He couldn't seem to let her go, his hands held hers lightly. Waverly couldn't keep her hands off of Ben either, her hand went up to his face cupping his cheek lightly. “You look tired.”

“It's nothing,” He waved it off looking at her intently. Benedict wasn't really sure how to start the conversation. He could only picture the look on her face as he grabbed her and lied to her. His face flushed at the memory as he looked away from her. They sat there in silence, she waited patiently nervously bit her lip. She would have plenty to say, he knew that, but he started it and now it was his time to end it. “I see that you've kept your job.”

“Yeah,” Waverly smirked as she tucked her legs underneath her. Ben flinched at his stupid question, but she seemed willing to talk about her job situation. “I went back the next day, I had to, I was scheduled to work. And I talked with the manager. I went on a two week vacation from work.”

“You, uh weren't going to get fired?” Ben asked slowly.

“No, I had to tell my manager—what happened,” She said slowly. Ben frowned at her, there could've been the way for their breakup to get out. “I had to show him that it wouldn't be happening again.”

“What did he say to that?”

“That he would keep my private life to himself and wouldn't tell anyone. He said for me to just take some time for myself. He said he could tell I was really stressed and I wasn't acting myself. He had basically said if this didn't happen he would've put me on vacation anyways,” Waverly laughed hollowly.

“Waverly,” Ben cupped her face in his hands as he brought their foreheads together “I never wanted to do this to you. I could see the toll our relationship was causing you.”

“I was doing it myself,” Waverly said quietly as she looked away from Ben. Since their breakup she was able to figure out that she was at fault for her reactions as well. She was causing stress to herself by worrying too much, looking over her shoulder wondering if there was someone watching her. It was something that would happen if she was going to get back with Benedict, she would just have to be different than her sister and not let what happened to Hadley happen to her. She would be stronger than her sister, Waverly was in this for love. “It really wasn't the bad reaction that I had. It's just I had been through it before.”

“With your sister?” Ben knew about Hadley's venture into the paparazzi when she started to date her husband. Waverly had mentioned it, Hadley wasn't exactly the Political Queen she is now. He always wanted to look up the old photos and see what she was before. It was one of the reasons that Waverly kept away from her sister as much as she could. “You didn't want it to ruin your life?”

“I think they did a good job of that already,” She smiled weakly removing her forehead from his. His hands traveled down her shoulders to her hands. Waverly watched as his longer fingers ghosted over her wrists to her fingers. He raised her hands up holding their palms flat together before twining them together.

“Don't say that,” He frowned shaking his head “Never say that. We—that is to say, our relationship was damaged.”

“Our relationship,” Waverly nodded quietly. “That's what I'm here to talk to you about.”

“Before you do, let me just apologize,” Ben said quickly, he had to get this out before she confessed to him that she was seeing Tom. He wanted more than anything to lean forward and kiss her. Touching her was enough, for now. “I care too much to see you hurt so badly. Especially when I was the one to cause it.”

Benedict swallowed hard, and his heart raced. He released his grip on her hands and stood up. Running his fingers through his hair he turned away from her. He couldn't fathom how to start this, how do you tell the woman that you care about you physically and mentally abused her to push her away. That it was the only thing that would cause enough damage that she wouldn't return. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, but she was here, she wanted to hear him out. Even if it was for the last time.

“Waverly,” He started slowly “I need you to know: that everything I said to you that day we broke up, I didn't mean it. I could never be that intentionally cruel to someone I care about. That I really care about. God Waverly you don't know how badly it destroyed me to say those things.”

“Ben,”

“No, Waverly please,” Ben turned around to face her. His eyes glistened with tears, Waverly looked at him frowning. This wasn't where she expected this to go, she just expected an apology and that was it. “You don't understand I did it intentionally. I knew what would hurt you the most and I went there. Our insecurities over being well known in the press, the press ruining our relationship. I knew you were scared and I used that.”

Ben took a deep breath, his hole body was shaking and he could barely see Waverly through the water in his eyes. She sat so still and calmly, he hoped she was being receptive about what he was saying. He was putting his heart on the line, he needed her forgiveness before he could forgive himself. He needed her forgiveness before she could move on with Tom. His heart thudded against his ribs, it physically hurt him to even think of her with Tom. And all he could do is picture them together strolling through London, laughing, talking, kissing. Shaking the thought away he flung his hands in the air, he was defeating himself.

“I should've introduced you to filming earlier, I shouldn't have kept you in the shadows. I think that's what caused the most damage. I wanted to keep you to myself, I was selfish and didn't think that would matter, or how it would effect you. All I can think about is that moment, the look on your face and how broken you seemed. What goes through my head is that I did that to you, and I can't take that back. The only thing I can do is apologize to you and hope that you will forgive me for a dumb mans attempt to protect the girl he came to strongly care about. Can you accepted my apology? And we can part as friends?”

“Why?” Waverly asked so quietly he wasn't sure she even spoke.

“What?” He asked looking at her intently.

“Why did you do that?” She sat up straight but didn't move off the couch “Why did you put me through that? The abuse, the yelling? Basically telling me I was worthless and not what you wanted. It was like you were telling me that you only wanted me for sex and because I didn't give it to you, you gave up. Why did you do something like that to me? You weren't even there to see how badly it effected me, you pranced off to Dorset! Tom had to pick up the pieces and it wasn't a pretty sight!”

Benedict had to suppress the snarl that threatened to rise in his throat at the mention of Tom. This was it, this was the moment that she was going to say she forgave him but she's with him now. He ruined what he had been wanting for years, someone who shared his anxiety but had her own strengths. And he had just tossed her away straight into the arms of his best friend. He knees felt like they were about to buckle under him.

“You aren't saying anything,” Waverly slowly and carefully pronounced each word. He flinched running his fingers through his hair. “And what makes it worst of all because I had to hear it from Tom! You can't even say it yourself! Would you just say something? Anything, or I just might have to walk out of this door.”

“I did it to protect you,” He said desperately.

“I understand that,” Waverly said carefully getting off the couch trying to control Benedict's flailing arms. Her body language changed drastically. Ben cocked his head to the side studying her. It was like she was trying to provoke him. “But what I don't understand is why.”

“Why?” Ben echoed, he let out a small laugh. “Why because I was scared—petrified about how you were becoming. What we were becoming! We were letting some stupid photographs tear us apart! Both of us knew that we would be out in the public eye, we knew what could and did happen. It's my fault for keeping you so hidden. This is all my fault.”

“Ben what? This is not all your fault,” Waverly calmly gripped his wrists and held onto them tightly. He stopped waving his arms about as he looked down at her earnestly.

“Yes, yes it is,” He cupped her face in his hands, rubbing her cheeks carefully. “You see I wanted to keep you away from part of my life. I wanted to keep you separate from the actor life, filming and the rabid fans. I wanted to protect you from that, because I knew that harshness that would come with it. It was a stupid and futile attempt from a poor quixotic man.”

“I would've loved to have been separate from that,” Waverly admitted taking a deep breath “But really Ben, if I didn't think I was prepared for that I wouldn't have gone with you to location. Risked the photos. I see that now, my—our reactions were just in the moment, blinding us because we wanted something we couldn't have.”

“We can't have,” Ben corrected.

“What do you mean can't?” Waverly backed away from him slowly shaking her head “I came here to make up with you and you still don't want to.”

“You're--” Ben shook his head. He couldn't say it, if she was going to act naive about her relationship he would too. His mind reeled, she wanted to get back with him. That's what he wanted, that's all he wanted since the moment she slammed the door on his face. If she wasn't going to mention Tom why would he. “You're serious?”

“Yes,” She smiled and nodded.

That was all the permission he needed as he rushed towards her and kissing her feverishly. Gone was his timid nature, it was replaced by his need for her and to touch her everywhere. His arms wrapped around her tightly pulling her in closer. He felt her run her hands up his chest clutching at his t-shirt. Benedict nipped at her bottom lip, before deepening the kiss. Waverly's hands pulled at the hem of Benedict's shirt as her hands ghosted over his waist. He pulled away from her gasping for breath resting his forehead on hers.

“Darling,” He whispered, his voice dropped an octave as Waverly shivered his breath ghosting over her. “Are we? Do you really want to do this.”

“More than anything,” Waverly grinned her lips brushing his lightly before she bit down. A growl resonated from the bottom of his chest to his throat as he scooped her up in his arms crushing his lips against hers. She squeaked in surprise as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down. He adjusted her, holding her tighter. Her kisses ghosted from his lips, his cheekbones and down to his neck. She nipped him behind the ear and his legs buckled. “Don't drop me.”

“Then don't kiss me like that when I'm holding you,” He rubbed his nose against hers and quickly walked her to his bedroom. He placed her gently on the bed and stepped back. Waverly was breathing deeply staring up at him. “God you are so beautiful.”

“Come here,” She crooked her finger motioning him towards her. He stood over her as she gripped the bottom of his t-shirt. Quickly she slipped the shirt over his head as he lifted his arms, and discarded it across the room. Bending down he kissed her lips making his away down to her neck as she lay back on the bed. His fingers deftly undid the buttons of her work shirt. Kissing different parts of her neck with each button opened. Ben clucked his tongue as he opened her blouse to see a cami. She giggled pulling Ben on top of her as his hands roamed underneath her second layer.

Waverly moaned into his mouth as his nails scratched down her sides. They slowly made their way up to the pillows kissing, with Benedict trying to push up her camisole. He worked his way to her cheeks, to her neck pushing her shirt off her shoulders and nibbling her collarbone. Waverly maneuvered her hands down Ben's back and around to the buckle on his jeans. Quickly she made work of his jeans trying to push him off of his hips.

“You're really demanding aren't you?” Ben pushed himself up on his elbows looking down at her.

“Just a little,” She grinned dragging off her work shirt and throwing it away from the bed. Grabbing her wrists he pinned them above her head and held them there with one hand as he worked on her slacks. Waverly watched through lidded eyes as he kisses her stomach then pulls her belt from their loops flinging it off the bed. Slowly she slid her tank top and bra over her shoulders and discarded it with the rest of the clothing. Ben popped open her pants and ran his hands lightly above the top. Before catching the waist and bringing them off of her quickly. Ben looked Waverly up and down hungrily and smirked as his hand hovered below her waist.

“Waverly,” He questioned looking into her eyes. Her pupils were blown wide with arousal as she returned his gaze. With a slight nod he slowly slid a finger down her lips. She bucked out at the slight touch. Humming his approval he delved deeper slowly going up and down before dipping into her. Waverly moaned loudly as she pushed down against his fingers as he curled two fingers deep inside her. He was watching her come undone, he had never seen her like this. Writhing beneath his hand, bucking up trying to get more friction. He let go of her wrists and slid down her to breasts. Cupping them he pinched her nipple and she moaned even louder. “My God look at you, coming undone under my fingers. Bloody beautiful.”

Leaning down he attached his lips to hers as he dipped his fingers in and out of her, his thumb slowly circling her clit. She couldn't hold off any longer and keened as she pushed down on his fingers once more before coming. Waverly road his fingers through her orgasm, reaching up to clutch his shoulders. Before he even removed his fingers she was finally pushing the jeans off of his waist. He shimmied the jeans and pants off of his legs kicking them away before crawling up her body.

“I need you, please,” Waverly cupped his face in her hands as she bucked against his hard length. Ben moaned as he rubbed against her lightly, he wanted to take this as slowly as he could but he didn't think he would be able to last. They had both waited for this. Running a hand down his chest she wrapped her hand around his length, he moaned bowing his head into her neck. He nipped and licked under her ear as she pumped him. Waverly arched off the bed as he worked his way down to her chest. Teasing her nipples with his lips, biting the peaks until she let got of her grip. “Ben please! God.”

He chuckled ghosting his fingers over her ribs before reaching down and lining himself up. Raising his head he stared in her eyes. Her eyes were wide with lust and longing, their breaths mingled together as he waited. Wanting to make sure this is what she wanted, giving her one last out. Bucking her hips he penetrated her slightly, he groaned his forehead falling on hers. Pushing his hips slowly she adjusted to him before he thrust in, full seated in her. She arched her back wrapping her legs around him loosely. He laced their fingers together, pinning her hands by her head.

Ben's trusts started shallowly, barely moving out of her before plunging back. He watched Waverly's face, eyes scrunched in ecstasy, her mouth open gasping each time their hips met. The faster her bucked against her, the more he pulled out before thrusting back. Her legs tightened around him as he pulled out completely before snapping his hips forward. She moaned releasing their hands and gripping his neck pulling his face down to kiss her. His hips moved quicker, their kiss sloppier. With every trust Waverly met his hips, he swallowed her moans reaching between them.

Breaking off the kiss he tucked his face into her neck. Waverly's ragged breathing was music to his ears as he could feel his own orgasm about to hit him. He gripped her hips tightly angling them he trust deeper, he nipped at her pulse point as he stroked her clit. “Waverly” Ben whispered as she came, her walls clenching around him was too much. He trust his hips deeply one more time before his hips stilled as he spilled into her.

“Benedict,” She ran her fingers through his hair. Their hearts beat loudly against each others chests. Lowering her hips and pulling out of her he collapsed beside her. Rolling over she tucked herself in Benedict's arm kissing his chest.

“Don't leave,” Ben quietly looked down at her after a while. Her hair spread out across his chest her hand dancing lightly on his stomach. She stilled for a moment, almost as if she was deciding. He wished he could know what she was thinking. Was she regretting it? Surprised, pleased? Benedict shook his head quickly trying to clear his thoughts.

“Wouldn't dream of it,” Waverly replied quietly. Benedict settled down deeper onto the bed, kissing Waverly lightly.

 

 

 

 

Waverly felt movement, it stirred her from her sated sleep. “Ben?” Waverly asked groggily as she rolled her head to the side. Ben was sitting up with his back toward her. His arms half way in a button up shirt he froze. Turning around towards her he had a frown on his face. She sat up gripping the comforter to her chest to ward against the cold in the room. “Is something wrong?”

“I've just got a photo shoot,” Ben said simply.

“Oh I see how this is,” Waverly sighed looking for her cami, if he was going to act like it was nothing she could to. “I'll just get up and go shall I?”

“No Waverly,” He turned around quickly, his shirt wasn't buttoned as he pressed her back down into the pillows. Kissing her neck lightly she ran her hands down his chest. “You just stay in bed and I'll be back.”

“Can't I come with you?” Waverly asked as he leaned above her. While she was sleeping he had taken a shower. His wet hair was plastered on his head she tucked an errant strand back as she smiled. “You don't even have curls anymore, yet you have that one piece of hair that always sticks out.”

Benedict smiled as he leaned over her and kissed her nose. Sighing contently Waverly snuggled down deeper into the sheets as he continued to get dressed. She watched him meticulously button up his shirt then pull on his slacks tucking the shirt in as he went. He ventured into his closet and pulled out a suit jacket and slipped it on. Grabbing a tie he turned back to the bed smiling.

“Let me tie that for you,” Waverly made a small grabbing hand motion as he laughed.

“There's really no need, they'll just redo it I'm sure,” Ben walked toward the bed regardless grabbing his discarded shirt from last night, sitting down next to her. “You might want to put this on though. Now that I'm not there to admire you.

“Cute,” Waverly grabbed the shirt and slipped it over her head. Leaning down Ben kissed her slowly. “Don't distract me.”

“Who said I'm distracting you?” Ben smirked kissing her neck “I'm distracting myself because I don't want to go.”

“Should've made that choice before you go out of bed,” Waverly clucked ignoring his lips on her neck and trying tying his tie.

“I want you to think about this when I'm gone,” He grazed his teeth over her pulse point before pulling away allowing Waverly to tie a loose knot. Cupping her face he kissed her briefly before pushing himself off the bed. “You might as well just stay in bed, because I won't allow you out when I get home.”

“Oh really,” Waverly laughed quietly settling down again her whole body flushed with pleasure as Benedict looked at her intently. She could tell he was wrestling with staying with her or going to the shoot. Smiling kindly nodded telling him to go, reassuring him that she wouldn't go anywhere. He would be exactly where he left her. The tension left his shoulders as he smirked at her before leaving the room. Her heart thudded in her chest as she pulled the covers around her, she couldn't keep the grin off of her face. She has never felt happier.

 

 

Ben sat back in the chair. The shoot was finally over, it had taken longer than he expected, he wanted to get back to Waverly and enjoy the day together. She still hadn't mentioned Tom, but Benedict didn't care. He needed to talk to Tom and get to the bottom of it all. He leaned forward to pull his phone out of his pocket when he looked into the mirror. There was a TV on in the background, his eyes sharply focused as Waverly appeared on his screen. Quickly turning around he watched as a video of Tom and Waverly played across the screen. His heart thumped, she looked so happy and carefree. She had to have known there were cameras on her, but she didn't flinch or shy away. He found himself getting out of the chair and standing in front of the television. A video of him started to play, the commentators talking about the moment he found out his girlfriend and best friend were now together.

He bit the inside of his cheek, everything that he had hoped to put past him was flashing right in front of him. They blended the videos side-by-side, he watched himself advance on the camera. The look on his face was foreign to him. His eyes blazed, his face scrunched in anger, his body tense. He only ever acted like that. Heat rushed into his cheeks, he was embarrassed. How could he do that? Ben frowned as he turned off the telly. Waverly looked so happy with Tom, could he really tear her away from that? Was that what he looked like when he flew off the handle? Ben sank back into his chair, was that how he looked when he grabbed Waverly and threw her out of his life? How could she possibly truly forgive him for that.

Pulling out his phone his finger hovered above Waverly's name, all he wanted was to apologize profusely again. His eyes narrowed on Tom's name, no he had to sort this out before he could get Waverly back. He sent a quick message to his friend before shoving the phone into his pocket before he could stop it. There was still ten minutes before his car arrived, he would get him to take him to Tom's flat, it would be settled there.

 

 

Tom waited for Benedict in his kitchen. When he got the text message he felt elated, he hadn't heard from Ben since he was told to talk to Waverly. And wondered if they had a chance to talk to each other yet. Waverly was anxious to see Benedict, she wanted to talk to him the moment he told her. He was back from the states now, it would only be a matter of time. There was a quick knock on his door before it opened quickly. Benedict had a key, to look after things when he was out of town. He walked into his living area as Benedict stared daggers at him.

“Ben,” Tom said lightly, he could tell his friend was on edge but from what he didn't know. He looked better than when he saw him in those pictures. The color was back in his face, his cheeks bright red with emotion. His hair grew into the style, but was still swept back on his head. He stopped a few feet away sensing tension. “What's this about?”

“Waverly,” Benedict walked toward Tom.

“Ben, I talked to her. She's really anxious to talk to you, she knows what happened, I told her,” Tom smiled brightly, Ben came to rest right in front of him. He faltered, and Ben cocked his head to the side “That's what you wanted wasn't it?”

“Yes,”

“Then why do you seem to angry at me? What happened Ben?”

“You did, you happened. I ask you to help me get back Waverly and you just swoop in and take her.”

“I really have no idea what you're talking about mate,” Tom shook his head slowly. Surely Benedict wouldn't think he would take Waverly from him. He brought them together in the first place. “I set you two up, why would I take her from you?”

“You tell me,” Ben got louder, anger flashing across his eyes. “It's all over the news,Tom, you and her going on dates. Holding hands, she's so happy with you. How did you do it?”

“Ben seriously what has gotten into you?” Tom grabbed Benedict's shoulders lightly trying to get him to look at him in the eyes “I would never take your girlfriend. I know you care about her a lot. Ben, you love her.”

“Don't,” Raising his hand he pointed at Tom “Don't even say that when you've taken her from me.”

“I haven't!” The younger man protested “I swear Ben!”

“Don't lie!” Ben screamed pushing him away.

“Tom? Ben?” Waverly stood in the open doorway staring at the two men.

“Liar!” Ben raged, balling up his fist he swung at Tom. Connecting with the side of his mouth Tom went down heavily to the floor. Waverly let out a yell, slamming the door shut behind her before rushing towards the fallen man.

“Oh my God Ben what've you done?” Waverly slid down on the floor next to Tom and cradled his head as he clutched at his jaw.

“T's nothing,” Tom mumbled wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. “A misunderstanding.”  
“Oh no I see it clearly now,” Ben leered down at the two of them “You go straight to your boyfriend, making sure he's okay. It's all brought to light, thank you for finally showing me.”

“Boyfriend?” Waverly wheeled around towards Ben, not flinching as he stood to his fullest glaring. “Who are you talking about.” Ben waved his hand disgustedly at Tom who was sitting up slowly as Waverly clutched his shoulders “Tom? Tom my boyfriend? Where did you hear such nonsense from?”

“Not from you!” Ben spat “I kept waiting for you to tell me. But you never did, you just let me—we finally had sex Waverly and you don't even tell me you're sleeping with him?”

“Woah,” Tom stood up quickly. Waverly flushed red from head to toe burying her face in her hands “Slow down before you say something you regret.”

“I'm pretty sure I won't,” Ben laughed.

“I never slept with Tom,” Waverly said through her hands.

“But you're still with him, so it's not like it matters if you slept with him or not!” Ben shouted “How could you two do that to me?”

“Would you shut up and listen?” Tom clutched the collar of Ben's shirt and brought him close to his face.

“What are you doing here Ben?” Waverly asked from the floor, she was too stunned to move. “Did you even have a photo shoot?”

“I did,” He looked down at her, worry flashed behind his eyes. “I came here after. I could ask the same about you! You were supposed to be at my flat.”  
“Tom texted me after he got yours!” Waverly stood up carefully. “He figured we needed to talk.”

“And tell me what? That you two decided to see each other, and I'll just now be on my own?” Ben laughed hollowly.

“No you idiot,” Tom shook Ben getting him to focus his attention on him. “I figured you two would want to talk, just talk!”

“We already did,” Waverly sighed to Tom

“What?” He quickly glanced at her, letting go of Benedict.

“Like he said, I was at his flat when you texted me.” She shrugged biting her lip. “It looked like we had a chance.”

“Had?” Ben laughed at her.

“Yes you dumb bastard, because after this if you think we're going to get together again you are very sadly mistaken!” Waverly snapped at him “I have never been with Tom, I will never be with Tom. Why would you think that?”

“I—I was told,” Ben supplied slowly. His face flushed from embarrassment, could he really have been wrong the entire time?

“How could you think I would do that to you?” Tom asked Ben “I told you I would help you, and you think I would just turn around and fuck you over?”

“But I saw you two,” He said quickly looking at them both “Holding hands and walking around London. Going out on the town! You looked so happy with him Waverly! What was I supposed to assume? I was thousands of miles away in the states and I see him walking around with you?”

“That he was being a good friend!” Waverly picked up her bag from the floor turning her back on the friends“I told you Tom was there to pick up the pieces Ben. Nothing more. I couldn't get over you, no matter what you did to me I couldn't. But this—this is unforgivable. Attacking your best friend based on some rag photos you see? Sometimes Ben, holding hands is just for comfort. You fucking prick.”

Waverly's voice broke as a sob escaped her throat. Quickly her body tensed as she walked towards the door and threw it open. She stopped at the threshold, she couldn't bring herself to turn and look at him. She knew he did it because he was in love with her, it was written all over his face as she spoke to him. It was all over his actions last night, a shiver went through her remembering his hands on her. It couldn't be anymore, she rushed from the threshold.

Benedict blinked back the tears that were burning his throat. He royally fucked up there was no way past it, he looked at Tom desperately. Tom didn't know what to say, there was probably nothing that could be said. He felt Benedict staring at him. He couldn't look at him, see him so broken because of his mistakes. Shaking his head he followed Waverly out of the apartment leaving Benedict standing in the middle of Tom's apartment alone.


End file.
